Dragon Acadamy
by Lost-angel-703
Summary: Draco needs to realize how to drop the past and take care of those he loves. Going to a new school to get away from the other deatheaters is just what might work.
1. introduction

Part one- meeting new characters

Skyelar Dawn Heruno-

Age: 16

Sex: female

Skyelar is the daughter of Dawn and Dean Heruno. They were put in Azkaban when she was 8 so she doesn't really remember them. She moved in with Draco and the Malfoys, along with her brother Jayson Heruno. After that she started doing heavy drugs and she she was 13 she overdosed on Heroin. She was in he hospital for weeks and Draco refused to leave her side. She realized how much she needed him then and they became even more inseparable. Not to anyone's surprise, they started dating at age 15 and can't go without each other for more than two days.

Luna Eclipse-

Age: 16

Sex: female

She's the meanest girl at Hogwarts and will go to endless lengths to get when she wants. And at the moment, she wants Draco. So she is trying her best to get rid of Skyelar with crude and cruel methods. Her ex- boyfriend is also trying to get her back and therefore hates Draco. When Luna was 13 she ran away and met Narcissa Malfoy who can't tell how evil she is. Narcissa treats her like a daughter and lets her stay with them whenever she wants.

Gavven Cortez-

Age: 17

Sex: male

Skyelar's pot head cousin. He just got out of Juvie for possession and intent to deliver. His favorite cousins are the Heruno`s and they grew up together. Gavven's only love was name Jazzmen Hernandez, but she left him since he couldn't straighten up. The worst part is she's still one of Skyelar's best friends and Gavven sees her everyday almost.

Kyelar Monro-

Kyelar is Skyelar's unbiological twin. They were in the secret organization Gamma de alpha mega at their old school and there almost as close as Skye and Draco. Kyelar's slutty nature is appealing to the make population but makes her enemies with most of the girls at Hogwarts.

Aiyden Heruno-

Age: 15

Sex: male

Aiyden is Skyelar's cousin and Draco's best friend. He and Draco were the only two of the group to ever see Allia's dad hit her. So when she was 13 they kidnapped her from her abusive parent's house she moved in with Aiyden, whose father is Skyelar's father's brother. After several months of being together they made it official and started dating.

Allia Hanson-

Age: 15

Sex: Female

Allia was beaten and raped by her father until Aiyden and Draco rescued her. Even though she and Aiyden have been together for a year and a half she won't let him near her sexually. She has a five year old daughter named Isabella, who was born when Allia was only ten years old. Her father made her pregnant and then lied and called her a whore.

Jayson Heruno-

Age: 19

Sex: male

Jayson is Skyelar's big brother and his way too protective of her. He found out Draco was dating her and made him fill out a ten-page survey even though he has know Draco since they were toddlers. Eventually he got used to it and now won't let any girl even bat an eyelash at Draco. His lifelong love is June Acama, who he's engaged to.

June Acama-

Age: 18

Sex: female

Jayson's fiancée, and Skyelar's dear friend.

*there might be more to come.


	2. on the train

Skyelar looked around on the train for her friends. They were supposed to save a seat for her! She finally spotted them sitting in the compartment nearest her. Draco got up and opened the door. "Hurry of babe! We're going to start moving the train soon!" He pulled her inside the compartment and onto his lap.

Jayson glared at Draco. "TMI Malfoy!" he said looking away. Skyelar giggled and aimed a kick at his shins. When they made contact Jayson groaned and leant down to nurse his poor wounded legs. Skyelar giggled again. Draco wrapped his arms around her with a smile and rested his head on her strong back.

"Are we there yet?" Kyelar asked from where her head was under a blanket. She looked out from under a fold and eyes the couple. With a roll of her eyes she went back under the blanket.

After a moment the compartment door slid open. With her long black hair tied up, Luna Eclipse walked in with her daughter, Olivia Tracie Malfoy in tow. She huffed at Draco and Skyelar. "Draco, you should take your daughter. You've haven't had her since last month, and you only kept her over night then. I have people to deal with, so please just take her." Giving Olivia a kiss on the head then she set her in the arm Draco held out for her. With a smile she left.

"Draco, I HATE her!" Skyelar complained. Draco however shook his head at Skye. "Don't talk bad about her around her daughter. It could cause a LOT of problems I'm not ready to deal with. "He smiled down at his precious daughter. She gurgled happily and pinched his cheek. He laid a kiss on her hair, which was Blond.

No matter how much she hated Luna, Olivia was still Draco's daughter. Skyelar smiled at the baby and took her hand, bouncing it up and down. "Draco, I want a baby." She whispered in his ear so quietly nobody would be able to hear, except Draco.

Draco sat up more and looked at her with surprise. "Really? Well…. I'm sure that could be arranged…." He said thoughtfully. He had been sure he was ready for a baby when it was time for Olivia, but he had been wrong. However Skyelar was the love of his life, and he even had the engagement ring to prove it. Yes, a baby with her would be much more different.

Skyelar nodded happily and looked around at her friends and Family. Kyelar, Gavven, June, Jayson, and Allia. They all were the people that had brought her this far. And Draco. Dear, precious Draco. She curled up to his chest and closed her eyes.


End file.
